Distant Horizons, The Meeting.
by Unholy Typhoon
Summary: Well, here's another one, but if you want part two, you have to tell me. It's ten years after the Dark Masters era...


Distant Horizon. The Return.  
  
Prologue: The children have returned to the real world and have been there for over ten years, but the thought of returning to their friends in the Digiworld have been recently haunting them...  
  
Disclaimer:  
None of these characters belong to me, I don't care who owns them, as long as I can write about em.  
  
It had been ten years since they had destroyed the last of the Dark Masters, and the force that was warping the Digiworld, but still, Taichi felt a sense of unease, loneliness, you might say. Sure, he was living with his best friend, and soon-to-be (He hoped) life partner, but he still felt lonely. "There's just something missing." he said, looking out the window in his apartment at the soccer game going on in the park a block away.  
  
"Ten years and I'm still thinking about it." Sora said, as she stood on the sidelines of the soccer game she was currently watching. The two teams were playing in the deciding game of the championship, and even though Sora was the head coach of one of the teams, she still felt, well, she couldn't put her finger on it. Detachment was the word that finally came to her. She felt as if she was alone, all alone, though she was already married to the little kid with the laptop from that Digiworld so long ago. She twisted the small gold wedding band on her finger, which normally made her feel better, but today was not the case. She longed for something, even though she was not able to name it. She sighed, and thought more of the Digital World they had entered and been forced to save so very long ago.  
  
"It's been too long to keep thinking about." Joe commented, trying to look at the situation rationally. He always tried to do that, - think rationally, because it was the best bet to get a person out of such a hell as the Digiworld alive. And though he was engaged to the most beautiful (If one of the most fashion-orientated on the planet) woman in the world, and nothing could change that. He was driving downtown, past a soccer game that was going on in the park. He had a vague idea that it was the deciding game of some tournament, though he didn't now which one. He felt strange, almost as if there was something, tugging at him. He thought it might be the lure of the Digiworld, but who could tell? It could be anything, best to think of the most rational explanation. But still, as he drove past that game, towards the mall to buy his betrothed something, he felt a tug, as imperceptible as a slight breeze, but still there. And that slight breeze convinced him to stop the car and head for the park again.  
  
"Why am I still thinking about it?" Takeru wondered as he sat on the couch in his living room, the magazine he had been reading, forgotten, on the floor. He felt as though something was calling for him, calling, in such a manner, in fact, that it had kept him thinking about the Digiworld even after ten years. He could still remember all the fights that they had had over the many months they had spent there, the battle with Devimon which had caused Patamon to digivolve into an angel, the fight with Etemon, which had resulted in Taichi getting sucked into the real world,- ouch, thinking about Tai made him think about his brother, Matt, and how his parents had reacted when he told them. They had finally gotten back together, his mom and dad, as they believed that the reasons for splitting up were foolish and wrong. Now, with the news from Matt, well TK knew he would do his best to try and calm the approaching storm. But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to. Maybe the calling he had felt was finally going to act upon itself. TK decided that it would be a good idea to hope for that. He realized that he was bored and decided to go down to that soccer game he had heard about a few days ago. It was supposed to be a championship, so it might be fun to go and watch.  
  
"It is illogical and unnatural to have kept thinking about it for so long." Izzy said, sitting at his desk, as usual. He looked out the window, as it was a Saturday, and he didn't feel much like working right now. Sure, he had come in today of his own free will, though he knew it annoyed his beloved to no end. It had become a little joke between them, he went off to work, and she went off and coached one sport or another. He was, in fact, watching one of the games right now, though he didn't know it. He felt (Although he didn't know this, either) the same detachment that Sora was feeling right now. He felt as though something was missing,...and as though he might find it in the Digiworld. Illogical, he knew, but he had seen things there, in that place, which defied explanation, and he knew it. He further concluded that any more attempts to work today would be futile, and decided to go down and watch that soccer game.   
  
"If I think about this any more, I'm going to get wrinkles!" Mimi exclaimed, as she sat down to rest. She had been working in her garden, and while she knew that it was making her sweat and giving her blisters, she enjoyed it. She was still as fashion-conscious as always, but she had learned in the Digiworld that sitting at home under the air conditioner was no way to live. That's why she had done all that she had. Gotten engaged, started a garden, lived life to the fullest she could. It was a very satisfying way to live, though at times she had felt the same tugging that Joe was felling at this very moment. As she sipped her lemonade, she decided that she had done enough for one day, and decided to go down to that quaint little park down the street to relax. She thought it would be a nice way to spend the afternoon.  
  
"Why am I still thinking about that place?" Kari asked no one, as she sat up suddenly from a nap she had been taking. There had been something in that dream, a calling, she thought, that had woken her up. She sat there for a while, letting the dream slowly dissipate, but the feeling was still there, and strong. She wondered, if the Digiworld still held something, something that she needed, as a person, and perhaps, something that their old group needed as people as well. She though about that terrible fight with Myotismon that had ended up with the death of her friend, Wizardmon, and even though she knew that he was going to be reborn from a digiegg, she still felt sad even now, at his passing. And then that last battle with Piedmon, which had left her brother on the ground, just before Matt, - ouch, thinking about Matt reminded her of the turmoil which had been going on in her house recently, but she decided that it wasn't very good to dwell on it. She decided to go down to the park, she had heard that there was something going on down there today, and who knew? Maybe she'd see TK there, and they could spend some more time together.  
  
"It's stupid that I'm still thinking about that place after so long." Matt said, to no one really, as he walked down the sidewalk. He was thinking about all the things that had happened in the Digiworld, and the revelations, which had been revealed once they had returned, when a thought had pulled him out of his memories. It was strange, in a way, because nothing really serious in the way of relationships had gone on in the Digiworld, except for the occasional laugh or smile, but once they had returned, wow. Sora and Izzy had gotten married, and now his TK and Tai's sister Kari had gotten into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. And of course there was him and his best friend and (He hoped) soon-to-be lifetime partner. He decided that the feeling, which had pulled him out of his past, that feeling of strangeness, was actually not strangeness at all. It was more of a, well, more of a feeling of loneliness. He decided to go and see what was going on in the park, as he had nothing better to do.   
  
The seven kids, now young adults, who had been the Digidestined children all those years ago, entered the park from seven different routes, which at the moment, didn't matter, as they were all so lost in their own thoughts, they wouldn't have noticed if Piedmon had attacked. By coincidence all of the couples then met up with each other, except, of course, for Izzy. His wife was already where they were all going, which happened to be the same place, by another twist of fate. They emerged on the soccer game all at the same time, hand in hand or hands around waists, and such. It was then clear that the soccer game was over and the people had cleared out. The seven Digidestined had all seen the game in the last minutes of the last quarter, and it was long over before they arrived. Sora was still there though, still thinking about the Digiworld. She heard approaching footsteps however, and looked down. When she did, she could not believe her eyes. It was all of the people she had been to the Digiworld with, those years ago, they were all there. There were Joe and Mimi, holding hands, smiling at each other, something that Sora, in her wildest dreams, would not have thought possible. And there were TK and Kari, walking side by side, not saying anything, glad to just have each other's company. And there was Izzy, her beloved husband, which, at one time, Sora would not have thought possible herself. And finally, the two unofficial leaders of the group came towards here, arms around each other's waist, with a look of true happiness on each other's face, and that dear friends, is something, while thought impossible, was true. As they all gathered around Sora and Izzy, who was now situated at her side, and stood there for a little while, scared to be the first to speak first. Remarkably, and at the same time, a normality, old reliable Joe was the one to say something. "You guys all alright? Have you been taking care of yourselves?" They all just sat there one minute more, and then Izzy interjected. "About the same as always, and you?" "So you're still typing at a computer all day, is that it Izzy?" Matt asked, which a small grin on his face. And that was it, that was all it took. The Digidestined had their reunion, and it was fun for all of them, making jokes about Izzy and Sora getting together. "I'm probably the only one who understands all of his words, anyway!" Sora protested. "About Joe and Mimi being engaged. "She's really not the airhead we thought she was at all!" Joe defended. About TK and Kari's relationship. "Well, she was cute, what was I supposed to do?" TK exclaimed. And then it came to Tai and Matt's apparent relationship. It had been obvious to all of them in the Digiworld, though none of them had wanted to admit it, and now, when it was out in the open, they had to admit it for real. But none of them seemed to care, because as it has been said, the Digidestined had had their little reunion. They were happy, but something else happened. As they spoke and reminisced, a light, faint at first, but then growing in brightness, formed above them. It turned into a portal not long after that and eight pinpricks of light emerged from the gate. "Look." Kari said, pointing at the sky.  
  
  
Don't you just hate cliffhangers? If you'd like part two, please review and tell me so.  



End file.
